Miscommunication
by A Damsel In Distress
Summary: "T-phone call Donnie!" "There is no contact listed under Mommy." Donnie's new voice activated T-phone doesn't work as well as Mikey had hoped. Especially in the middle of a raining night fight by himself. Brother fluff. Rated T for minimal swearing. Enjoy!


**I DO NOT OWN THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES IN ANY SHAPE, WAY FORM, ETC. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE IDEA OF THE VOICE COMMAND ON A PHONE.**

* * *

"No you stupid piece of Donnie technology!" Mikey yelled across the rooftop over to the T-phone that laid uselessly on its back. The youngest turtle blocked another attack from the Elite ninja after taking a moment to glare at the device.

He kicked the ninja in the stomach to gain back some distance to prepare for the next move. In the meantime he tried again to communicate with the phone's artificial intelligence.

"T-Phone call Don!"

" _I'm sorry, there is no contact listed under Mom_."

Mikey was flabbergasted. His mouth hung open in pure annoyance as he kept his defensive stance and turned his glare back to the Elite.

"I know that! I don't even have a Mom!" The younger turtle spit out as his body tensed in anticipation for the Elite's on coming attack.

He blocked a swipe from one sword with his nun-chuck as he crouched down to avoid becoming chopped turtle from the other. He took advantage to sweep kick the Elite's feet out from under him and when the opposing ninja jumped up to avoid it, Mikey cursed and flipped backwards and away.

"T-Phone!" he yelled desperately this time. He saw the device light up to his command and yelled "Call Raph!"

The phone, now covered in droplets of water from the rain, beeped in acknowledgement and took a second before responding to its owner. Mikey's heart filled with small hope as he thought he phone finally called for the helped he needed fifteen minutes ago.

" _Here are the current bath listings for sale._ "

If Mikey could afford to fall flat on his face with pure annoyance and hatred like they did in his cartoon shows he watched he would have. He didn't even have enough time to face palm before the Elite charged at him once more.

He blocked again and flipped away. Mikey wasn't trying to fight. He knew he would lose if he didn't get help soon. These Elites were like the Terminator times five. Speaking of which, _I wonder if Raph would watch that with me-_ "Whoa, boy, down!"

The youngest turtle side stepped the Elite and attempted to hit him in the back of his head when he had ended up bent down from missing the attack. No avail-the Elite dodged Mikey's attack as he turned around to face the turtle again. Mikey wasn't trying to waste his energy and attack too much. It was more of a game of "avoid the shinny pointy sharp death sticks until he could get help."

His phone had been kicked out of his hands the moment he pulled it out of his belt, _Which was extremely rude,_ Mikey thought,and it seemed to him that the Elite took it a personal task of being a goalie for it.

"T-Phone call RRRRRRRRAPH!" Mikey angrily yelled out, his head pointed in the direction of his phone, like that would make a difference in communicating with the device.

" _I'm sorry, I do not understand_."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! Do you have a death wish for me or something?!"

" _You know I do not_."

This time Mikey couldn't hold back the slap to his own face as he dragged his cheek skin downward in aggravation. "Oh that you understood?! When I get home I'm having a long talk with Donnie boy about you! You are in some deep trouble I'll have you know!"

" _How are you doing today?_ "

Mikey had half the mind to ask the Elite if he could just destroy the useless piece of crap for him since he wasn't getting anywhere with it anyways. Maybe he could still save his humanity if he stopped trying to argue with the AI. But it was Mikey's only chance at getting help. He had told his brothers that he'd be gone awhile, wanting to pick up the latest comic and some food for dinner. He knew there would be trouble. Recently, anytime they went out on patrol there was some kind of trouble waiting for him and his brothers. Why did Mikey think tonight would be any different?

He also had relied too much on his phone's new update to get him out of trouble. Mikey thought he was pure genius when he figured he could just voice-command the phone into calling his brothers when the device was knocked away. Donnie had just finished updating it last night and Mikey had never been more thankful for it than tonight. _Or so I thought._

This led to the young turtle trying to call everyone in his phone book, which there weren't many, hoping the phone would pick up on something.

"T-phone call Leo!" Mikey yelled again, ducking yet under another katana strike, his foot slipping out from under him which caused the new embedded cut on the outside of his thigh. _Ouch._

With a hiss Mikey had to duck once again to avoid having his head cut off. He threw his nun-chucks forward with what strength he had left only to have the Elite block them with his Hulk like powerful arms. The Elite continued to grab Mikey by his own arm and bent it backwards up over his head.

 _Just awesome!_ Mikey thought as he was stuck in the Elite's hold and the added " _Leonardo DiCaprio is an actor born in Hollywood, California,_ " put the cherry on top of his night.

So naturally Mikey groaned for what felt like the hundredth time in thirty minutes. Maybe the Elite should break his arm, and when Mikey screamed his brothers might be able to hear it.

 _Nah, screw that,_ the turtle thought with a smirk as he flipped backwards over the Elite's head, taking his precious arm back with him and kicking the ninja forward with a grunt. That left an open space to where the phone still laid uselessly. Mikey's heart leapt into overdrive as he attempted to run after it. Again too slow, as the Elite ninja blocked him and sent him tumbling back into the brick ledge with a kick.

"Awww and I was so close!" He complained while rubbing the new bruise on the backside of his head as he stood up slowly.

"T-phone call April!" Mikey shouted towards the phone that continued to soak in rain behind the Elite.

" _Today's date is in fact April 4th._ "

"Oh for shell's sake, you have got to be kidding me! What a freaking coincidence! Why do I even keep trying?! I'm obviously going to die on this rooftop because of you T-phone! Well not because of you, but you're not helping-Watch it bro!" He yelled to the oncoming Elite who tried to so kindly slit his throat. With all the pent up anger that's been caused by the miscommunication with the phone, Mikey put it all into his attack on the Elite, managing to knock the wind out of him.

Of course, he only knocked the ninja back towards the phone. _Why don't you trying hitting him the other way Mikey. Then I can use the phone how it's normally supposed to be used!_

Shaking his head in distress he tried one last time, "T-phone call Donnie!"

" _There is no contact listed under Mommy._ "

"Call Casey!"

" _Casey's Liquor and Cigar Shop is located on 6th and Main Street._ "

Mikey took a moment to smile, _Ha, figures,_ he thought. His smile left his face as fast as it came as the Elite started to charge. The said ninja lifted his arms to swing his katanas again as Mikey prepared to block. As soon as he did, the Elite retracted his arm quickly to strike Mikey again and this time succeeded. Another half inch deep cut trailed from Mikey's shoulder to his elbow from the blow, blood dripping down his wrist off of his fingertips.

 _Shell!_

He kicked the Elite back again, his strength starting to fail. "You really shouldn't have done that! My brothers aren't going to like their precious cargo being ruined! That cargo being me of course, and you should have-"

"What the hell are you rambling on about?"

 _Raph!_

"Hey bros! What took you so long?!" Mikey asked wearily, holding his more injured shoulder carefully. He turned half way around to find Don, Leo, and Raph on the higher rooftop behind him. He could just barely make out his brothers eyes turn into white slits as they looked over the damage done to him.

Leo was the first to jump down into a protective crouch, katanas at the ready, in front of his youngest brother. With a growl Raph flanked him and Donnie, more quietly but equally as dangerous, did the same.

The Elite ninja disappeared as quick as lightning.

"COWARD!" Raph yelled towards empty air into the city of New York.

"Mikey! What happened?!" Donnie yelled worriedly, as he turned around to analyze the extent of his brothers injuries.

"Donnie, helloooo!" Mikey dragged out in exasperation, "did you not just see Whats-his-face right there?!"

"No, I mean why didn't you call for help?"

"Yeah you're lucky Donnie-boy here tracked yer' ass!" Raph, still in angry animal mood, growled out. Mikey knew he was more relieved to find him safe than angry.

 _But thank shell I stayed close to the phone anyways!_

Leo, calming himself after realizing his brother's injuries could be worse, grabbed Mikey gently by his non-injured shoulder and pulled him close.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned crystallized eyes staring into Mikey's baby blues.

"Yeah, I'm okay Leo."

His older brother continued to stare disbelievingly.

"Really, we've had worse," Mikey said with his trademark smile, hoping to calm the Mother Hen down.

It seemed to work, as Leo let out a sigh of relief he had been holding in.

"Can't keep our eyes off of you for one second kid," Raph grumpily said as Leo released his hold on Mikey so that Raph could affectionately throw his arm around his brother's neck for what Mikey liked to call it, a _Raph hug._ Mikey leaned into him, smiling.

"Mikey, why didn't you just activate the voice command on the T-phone?" Donnie had the turtle nerves to ask, clearly confused and had no idea whats-so-ever on the hell his brother went through with that idea.

Mikey's mouth dropped and he ducked under Raph's arm to stride over to his genius brother.

"I did!" he pointed an accusing finger at the mastermind. "It doesn't work Don! I tried so many freaking times, I almost lost my sanity! I couldn't grab it either thanks to Fancy-Hat! It didn't recognize anything I told it, I swear!"

"What? There's no way that could be possible! I put in the best technology for that feature!" Don defended, crossing his arms.

"I'm telling you Don, mine doesn't work right! Try having it call any of your phones!" Mikey exclaimed. He was damn sure he'd let his brother know how messed up his proud project was. That thing made his life more difficult than already need be as a teenage mutant ninja turtle.

"We should really take care of your injuries first-"

"Nope, call it! Call it now!" Mikey stubbornly stated as he pointed his finger over to the device that was still lying on the gravel.

Don sighed tiredly, knowing he wouldn't get Mikey to move unless he did what he said.

"Mikey, you have to call it, each of our phones are only activated by our own voice remember?"

"Alright, alright, watch. T-phone," the youngest started, the phone beeping again to acknowledge the command being made, "call Don."

There was a moment's silence in which Mikey started to gleefully smile, thinking he was in the right when Don's phone started to ring.

Don instead smiled confidently and proudly, taking his phone out of his belt to show his brother that his newly developed feature did in fact work.

Mikey threw his arms up into the air, his injuries be damned, and walked away.

 **End.**

* * *

Thought it would be a fun idea to write about Mikey having trouble with his phone in the middle of a fight! It's a little different from some phones, because he doesn't need to press anything to activate the feature but well this is fiction anyways. Hope you all enjoyed it! I know I loved writing it! Tell me what you think in a review! Thank you for reading and have a great day!

-A Damsel In Distress


End file.
